pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Instituto educacional PE:One shot Parody
Dentro de un gran instituto. Stan:Hola creo que todos me recuerdan soy su director Stan Lee :D y comenzaremos un nuevo año escolar... A las afueras del colegio. Ghost:*Mira las rejas del colegio*ewe Sabia que no debia ir a comprar una lapicera nueva...Bueno ya cerraron las rejas creo que debo irme y decirle a mis padres que cerraron antes n3n *Se da la vuelta y se va caminando* Una sombra pasa encima de Ghost. Ghost: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THEEEEE FUUUUUUUUUUUCK !?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!??!?!!?!? D8!!!!! Regreso al instituto. Stan:Debido a los problemas del año pasado no habran ciertas reformas con el codigo de alumnos*Se va del salon y se dirige hacia afuera del instituto* Todos los alumnos lo siguen confundidos Ghost:@o@ *Atado en un arbol con la palabra "BAN" en la frente* Stan:Les presento a los vigilantes estudiantiles ¡LOS ADMNS! Germán/Matagi/Lisandro/Coke:*Aparecen formados uno junto al otro vestidos con camisas azules y una banda blanca que dice "Admns* Stan:Sea quien sea el que se atreva a realizar una travesura o a llegar tarde o algo parecido sufrira un ataque de Bans. Naxo:¿Qué es un ba...? Lisandro:*Lo golpea con un sello en la frente y le deja la frente escrita con la palabra "BAN"*Amo mi trabajo <3~ {C}Naxo:@.@ ¿¡POR QUÉ FUE ESO!? Lisandro:Hablar sin levantar la mano. Mire:Pobre Kuro DD: Naxo:@.@ Amaaaaaaai veo una luz...y mucha tinta. Fabian:¬o¬ Germán:¿Nos presentamos señor? {C}Stan:Claro claro .3. Germán:Soy el lider de los Admns Germán y ella es mi hermanita Matagi. Matagi:Hola chicos presiento que seremos buenos amigos...Sino arderan el las llamas de mi furia mientras los golpeo con mi sello de bans hasta que sangrenArchivo:D8_transparente.png {C}Juan:*Babeando* Oh my gosh she is so sexy o¬o Germán:Y el es el segundo lider de los admns Lisandro Lisandro:No se metan conmigo bitches n.n Germán:Y su compañero Coke. Coke: o3o Im going to slap all of you whit mah dick Lisandro:Recuerdame que dejemos de contratar a los compañeros mas baratos que tenemos e.e. Germán:La escuela se gasto todo en la portada que el constructor Kevin dejo en construcción desde hace 3 años ._. . {C}Stan:Muy chicos ahora que todos se presentaron creo que es hora de que se vallan a clases y felices dias de prision n3n...Digo...escuela...Si escuela o3o. Todos comienzan a entrar denuevo al salon. Juan:Yo no pienso dejarme llevar por esos malditos admns -.- *Escupe un chicle al suelo* Matagi:...*Aparece frente a Juan*Te vi n.n. Juan:...*Recoge el chicle con la boca* TwT NO ME MATES. Matagi:Buen chico .3. ahora tenemos que ordenar esto,tu seras mi esclavo*Señala a fabian* Fabian:ewe Esclavo esclavo o esclavo sexual? Matagi:Lo primero .3. Fabian: .w. okey pero no me mates. Matagi:*Saca un abanico y se abanica*Ho ho ho .o. Me siento importante ¿Verdad esclavo? Fabian:Si señora .w. Despues de clases. Mire: T3T no aguanto a los admns *Con un ban en la frente* Carol: .3. Creo que todo esta mas tranquilo con los admns Fabian:... Juan:... Naxo... Ghost:...*Aun atado al arbol* Zafi:.. D8< ES UNA ESPIA!!!! {C}Sapphi:Claro que no e.e Solo porque ella cree que estamos mejores porque tenemos admns no significa que seamos espias :3 {C}Naxo:OTRA ESPIA D8.> ¿ERES PEDOFILA? ¿VIOLAS SHOTAS? ¡NO NOS HAGAS NADAS Y LLEVATE A NAXO! {C}Naxo: D8*Corriendo en circulos* ???:¿Que? no ._. *Se saca la capucha*Me llamo Julia y soy una ex admn .3. Fabian:¿Por que una ex admn quiere ayudarnos a sacar del juego a los admn?>.> Julia: .3. Es porque tengo asuntos pendientes con Germán Mire:Dinos como deshacernos de los admns >.> Julia:No se puede pero...pueden ganar inmunidad juntando 4 firmas de diferentes admns en una hoja de papel .3. Juan:Y como carajo lo hacemos? D8 Julia:Nose...¿¡HEY MATAGI QUIERES FIRMAR PARA DARLE INMUNIDAD A ESTOS!? Matagi:Firmare acambio de un favor... Fabian:¡DINOS!D8< Matagi:Esa es forma de referirte a tu ama,esclavo?¬u¬ Fabian:Disculpe ;w; Matagi: Firmare la hoja si me dan una cita con Juan .3. Juan:¿¡...WTF!? {C}Matagi:Es que te ves tan sumiso que me dan ganas de esclavisarte .3. Juan:...Es lo mas bello que me han dicho en mi vida ;w; Matagi: o3o*Firma la hoja de papel* .3. listo*Se lleva a juan del cuello de la camiseta* Juan: :D Yeeeeeeeey Matagi:No puedo esperar a darte latigazos <3 Juan:...WAIT WHAT D8!? Fabian:Tan solo nos faltan 3 :3 Julia:Mañana reunanse en este mismo lugar a la misma hora .3. mañana sera la mision Coke. Al otro dia a las 4:30 pm Juan:@w@*Con marcas de besos en toda la cara* Fabian: .3. Mira como te marcaron la cara ¿Acaso no te la lavas? Juan:Es indeleble @w@ Julia: ewe*Dandole latigazos al suelo* >:U HUPECK HUPECK!(?) Mire:¿¡PORQUE CARAJOS HACES ESO!? D8 Julia:Se me dio la gana .3. Estube investigando y lo que mas desea Coke para que nos de la firma es... Naxo:Es...? Julia:Una noche con un shota a solas (?) Naxo/Fabian: D8 Julia: Es chiste :B Lo que el quiere es una revista playboy... Sapphi:Facil .3. el tiene miles le robo una y se la vuelvo a dar y contara Julia:De 1995 Juan:¡LA SUPERUSPECIALAWESOMEULTRASEXY REVISTA DE 1995 DE LA CUAL SOLAMENTE SALIO UNA EDICION POR SER DEMASIADO PERVERTIDA PARA INCLUSO EL REY DE LA MANSION PLAYBOY! D8 Julia:Esa e3e Juan:Tengo 2 .3. {C}Naxo:Como... Zafi:No preguntes ._. Julia:Dame una de las revistas que preparare la trampa .3. *Julia coloca la revista en el suelo y una caja con un palo sosteniendo la caja como una trampa Sapphi:Porfavor Coke no es tan idiota de... *Se escucha la caja caer Julia:Decias? .3. Coke/Liza/Darky:*Los tres con la cabeza en la caja* {C}Julia:*Tira a darky y a Liza lejos*Okey coke te damos la revista con una condicion... Coke:TU NO ME VAS A DECIR QUE HACER Archivo:Oe3_hittler.png Sapphi:*Agarra a coke del cuello de la camiseta* TU VAS A HACER LO QUE NOSOTROS TE DIGAMOS OKEY BITCH!?!??!?!!Archivo:D8_transparente.png Coke:Si querida .w. Sapphi:*Le da la hoja de firmas*FIRMA Archivo:D8_transparente.png Coke:*Firma la hoja* ;u; Almenos me daras la revista? Sapphi:*Quema la revista* ¬u¬ {C}Coke: ToT *En algun lugar Lisandro:*Escalofrios*Siento ñañaras en el oxipusio y las falangetas ewe Germán:Pues simplemente deja de comer eso ¬¬*Señala sandwich podrido con cucarachas caminando* Lisandro:Te hare caso...*Sigue comiendo* °-c° Germán:*Lo golpea en la cabeza*ù-ú *Denuevo en el otro lado de la escuela Julia:*Con casco militar*Muy bien ya tenemos a Coke y a Matagi la cosa se pondra dura apartir de ahora...Germán y Lisandro no cederan tan facilmente...Ellos seran rudos...no nos dejaran acercarseles y... Matagi:*Con la hoja firmada por Germán* ._. Julia:¿¡QUE CARAJOS!?¿¡COMO LO HICISTE!?Archivo:D8_transparente.png Matagi:Pues... *Flashback Matagi:GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER :3 Germán:Que pasa Matagi? ^w^ ¿Que te trae por aqui en este esplendoroso dia? Matagi:Conoce a mi novio :3 *Saca de una bolsa negra el cuerpo de Juan* Juan: x___x Germán:...Lo matare... Matagi: Noooo D: ...Pero si lo haras firma esto *Le da la hoja de firmas* Germán:*La firma y agarra a juan* Matagi:Gracias :3 trata de no golpearlo demasiado {C}Juan:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T3T Germán:*Se lleva a Juan a un cuarto oscuro* *Final del flashback Julia:Okey chicos aqui la cosa se pone dificil*saca un archivo* Zafi:¿Qué es eso? e.e Julia:El expediente permanente de Lisandro >.>*Lo abre*Segun esto es el Hermano huerfano de 2 hermanas pequeñas Ariadna y Sofia...Ellas nunca llegan tarde,tienen buenas notas...su unico problema...el mismo que Lisandro su personalidad. Sapphi:Di el plan .3. Julia:A eso voy .3. Mande a Naxo,Fabian y a los restos de Juan a una mision...Ellos haran que Sofia y Ariadna lleguen tarde hoy que Lisandro sera vigilador de la puerta...seguramente las anotara como que llegaron bien o les hara algun justificativo falso para que ellas no tengan problemas .3. . *En la calle Fabian:>.>*Coloca un cartel Archivo:En_construccion.gifen medio de la calle y se va rapidamente* Ari:*Caminando y hablando por el celular*...Porque un pikachu esta en medio de la calle con un taladro... ._. *Se desvia* Naxo:*Coloca una cinta de policia alrededor de todas las calles que van directo a la escuela y se viste de oficial* Sofi:e.e Señor policia que sucedio aqui? Naxo:Hubo un accidente de trancito y no puedes pasar .3. Sofi:Bueno...ire por el otro camino .___.*Se desvia* Ari/Sofi:*A una calle de la escuela* Juan: ;w;*Pasando en muletas y totalmente vendado por frente a ellas bastante lento impidiendoles el paso* Naxo:Este plan es el mejor .3. Fabian:Juanix no estaba en el plan...creo que no actua e.e Naxo:Ah...Pobre ewe Sofi:...Pobre...pero...llegaremos tarde...MALDITO LISIADO DE M&%/$ *Le saca una muleta y lo golpea reiteradas veces* D8< Ari:Sofi no hagas eso D: ...SIN MI AYUDA D8< *Patea a juan* Juan: ;W; esto no era parte del plan... *10 minutos mas tarde Ari/Sofi:*Llegan a la puerta de la escuela cansadas* Ari:Maldito lisiado >.< Lisandro: e.e Por que llegaron tarde? Estaban con sus novios? ¬u¬ Sofi:Que no e.e tuvimos varios problemas para llegar Lisandro:Uf...Okey les hare un justificativo que ponga que tenian que ir al doctor*Escribe el justificativo y se lo da a ambas* Julia/Naxo/Fabian/Juan:*Salen de un arbusto* Naxo:*Saca foto* JA LOS ATRAPE D8 Julia:Ahora firma la hoja de papel o esto se revela... Lisandro/Sofi/Ari:*Abrazandose entre ellos y llorando* TwT Fabian:e,e? Lisandro:Yo solo queria darles a mis hermanitas una buena educacion ;u; Ellas merecen algo mejor...sino servicios infantiles se las llevaran...y yo no quiero eso... Ari/Sofi:Maaaaanito-kun ToT NO QUEREMOS IRNOS DE TU LADO Naxo: T-T Snif...Pobres...*Rompe la foto* Julia:No se lo merecen... ;w; Lisandro/Ari/Sofi:...LOS ENGAÑAMOS 8D Ari/Sofi:*Entran al aula con el justificativo* xP Lisandro:Si quieren que firme esa cosa tendran que hacer su mejor intento .3. Stan:¿Que sucede aqui? .3. Lisandro:Señor estos sujetos estaban apunto de saltearse clases pero los atrape. Julia/Naxo/Fabian/Juan:OWOU ???:Alto alli... Stan:PERO SI ES... OWO Liz:BITCH D8< *Señala a Lisandro* Lisandro: ewe Sigue viva...D8 Liz:ESTA PERRA ME TIRO A UN BOSQUE A QUE ME MATARAN LOS LOBOS POR SUERTE LLEVE MI MP4 CON BATERIA LLENA Y SOBREVIVI D8< Julia:Liz 8D necesito que firmes esto*Le da el papel* Liz:*Firmando*Ok ok Lisandro: ewe...Liz sigue siendo admn...esto se pondra feo... Julia:*Le da el papel a Stan* Stan:Mnh...Muy bien...ya que esta firmado...por 4 admns...debe ser aprovado...DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LOS ADMNS SERAN MAS SEVEROS CON SUS CASTIGOS 8D Julia/Naxo/Fabian/Juan:WHAT?!?!?!??!?!?!?! *Flashback Germán:*La firma y agarra a juan* Matagi:Gracias :3 trata de no golpearlo demasiado Juan:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T3T Germán:*Se lleva a Juan a un cuarto oscuro* Lisandro:*Entra en accion y agarra la hoja que Matagi se olvido de llevarse y pone como titulo "Aprobacion de medidas mas severas para los estudiantes:para ser aprobada firmen 4 admns"* *Fin del flashback Lisandro:*Con una guadaña*Esto apenas comienza...*Levanta la guadaña* >8D... ~Fin~